The Flame in All of Us
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Snively and Sam begin to re-establish their relationship days before Sam's wedding. R&R please!


Q..N: Here's the beginning of another 'fic. Here are the translations necessary for it.

**Translations:**

Japanese:

Ai Shite Imasu- I love you

Russian:

LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsey dush Oyu- I love you with all my heart, all my soul.

Ne magU zhIt' bes tebyA- I can't live without you

LyubImaya, ne voln OOysya- Darling, don't worry

Angel moy- my angel

Ya bUda vsegdA lyubIt' tebyA- I will always love you

Now that that's out of the way….Enjoy!

This world has taken me by storm  
It makes me feel like running  
This place is making me transform  
Until I feel like nothing

It's the strength in you and me  
That surrounds everything  
The way you look out for me  
The way you put me to flames

'The Flame in All of Us' by Thousand Foot Krutch

He had not heard from Sam in awhile. She had been with Demetri trying to finish up last minute things for their wedding. He had considered calling her several times but he did not want to interrupt anything. Serenity had been at a friend's house to play that day. He sighed. It had been really quiet without Sam there…and the Senshi for that matter. Before she left, he and Sam decided to let them take a break for awhile since they had shown they deserved it. Snively did not have anything to do today. He looked at his phone, lying on the kitchen counter and gave in. He picked up his phone and began to dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. You?" Sam replied.

"Bored." She laughed.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Anyways, how are you? What have you been doing?"

"Just been hanging out with Demetri."

"You sounded upset."

"Yeah. Demetri and I got into it again."

"Do you want to come over?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"When?" A portal opened in his living room.

"Before you can ask when I'm going to be here," Sam giggled. Snively rolled his eyes.

"Figures you would say something like that," he said. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"I have water, tea, milk, Serenity's jui-"

"-Vodka."

"What? This early?" he queried.

"Yeah." She glanced down. "Is it okay if I stay here for a few days?"

"For what?"

"Well…my wedding is in two days and I want some time away from Demetri."

"Oh…I don't care."

"Great! I'll get some of my stuff." She pulled out a few plastic balls out of her jeans pocket. She went to her bedroom and shut the door. 'She's acting so different. She seems distant. If he hurt her…' As Snively began fixing himself some dinner, Sam came out and was right by him.

"Sam, go do something. You're sort of in my personal space."

"Sorry." She left the room and came back with a pen and notebook. She began writing while Snively ate. Neither of them said a word…

- - - -

Later on, while Sam and Snively were watching television, someone knocked on the door. Snively got up and answered it, stunned.

"How'd you get here?" Snively asked.

"Um, Sam left this at home."

"Oh…come in," he said, letting the person in. Sam looked up in shock and what Snively thought to be fear.

"Demetri? How-?" she queried.

"You left this at home," Demetri answered, tossing her a small button.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, sure." She got up and led her fiancé to her bedroom and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my fiancée?" Demetri answered.

"Not when she knows you're up to something." There was a knock on the door.

"Guys?"

"Yes?" Demetri asked.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile." Before Sam could speak, Demetri covered her mouth.

"Alright. See you later."

/Where are you going?/ Sam questioned.

/A mission because Sally asked me to go./

/Okay, good luck./

/Thanks./

"Sam!" Demetri said harshly. She looked up in time to see his hand connect with her face. She fell back into the wall, fighting back tears. "Maybe next time you'll listen."

"Just leave me alone," she whispered. She knew she would have to heal that before Snively got home.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He sat down on the bed.

"Good. Come here," Demetri replied. Sam walked over and kneeled on the floor. "No, I want you by me."

She sighed but did as told, her head hung. He put his arms around her and she struggled to keep from shrugging him off. She remained still and quiet as he grabbed the center of her shirt. "You know I don't like this shirt."

"So?" He ripped her shirt. "Demetri..."

"I told you to get rid of it. You didn't obey so I took care of it instead."

She sighed and got up. She went to her closet and picked out a T-shirt when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "What?"

"I don't like that tone of voice," he said. "And you're not wearing that. It's too revealing."

"How is it 'too revealing?'" she questioned.

"It shows too much skin." He went through her closet until he found something he deemed acceptable. "Here. This is much more acceptable than that other shirt."

"This is a 'turtleneck,'" Sam retorted. "I'm not wearing it."

"You are."

"Or what?"

"Where is Serenity?" Demetri queried. Sam froze; she knew he would hurt her daughter and she was not willing to risk that. She reluctantly put the shirt on, seeing his pleased expression. "Much better."

"Whatever."

"Now, I did come here for a reason."

"So you're not here to annoy me?" Sam answered sarcastically. He frowned and she ran to the door, trying to force it open. She felt him grab her shoulders and pull her back. His hand was at her mouth, forcing something into it. It was a pill. She turned her head to keep from eating it. His free hand drifted and pinched her.

"Hey-" she said before choking. He had gotten the pill in her mouth and to her throat. She started to yell but stopped. No sound came out. She looked at him frantically.

"That pill paralyzes your vocal cords for a short time. But it won't do any damage," Demetri explained calmly. He walked up to her while she back up. She backed up against a wall and tried to orb away. He pulled Sam back down and shoved her into the wall before kissing her. What he did not notice was the tears that were falling from her eyes...

- - - -

"Hey Snively," Demetri said as Snively came into his hut.

"Hi," Snively replied. He glanced around. "Where's Sam?"

"She went to bed. She said she was really tired," Demetri answered. The other man looked at the clock.

"It's 7:30."

"I don't know why she went to bed early. Anyways, I gotta go. One of my friends is throwing a party tonight. You should come."

"I can't. I have stuff to get done while Serenity's at her grandmother's."

"Oh...well, I'll see you later. Can you tell Sam that she probably won't hear from me until our wedding day," Demetri said before leaving, using his fiancée's portal. Snively sighed. He hated that he lied but he wanted to stay home with Sam. 'He seemed to be in a hurry. I wonder if something happened between them,' he thought. He went to the hall and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. When she did not answer, he went inside the room. He saw her clothes on the floor, some torn. 'What...happened?' he wondered. He walked up to the bed slowly, almost dreading what he was about to see. He could hear her whimpers and knew she was crying.

"Sam?" he asked softly.

"Stay away from me," she whispered. "Just leave, Demetri."

"It's me, Sam," Snively said, sitting beside her. Her face was covered by the blanket. He pulled her gently into his arms, feeling her bury her head into his chest. 'She's...shaking?' "What happened?"

"A-a demon attacked," she whispered, her voice muffled. She began to cry more.

"Shh," he said, picked her up, wrapping her with the blanket. He had to get her to calm down before she had a panic attack. He carried to the living room and sat down in the recliner while holding her. He began rocking her, murmuring a lullaby he knew. He had done this so many times with Serenity when she was little and was thankful he still knew all the words so that he could do it again now. After five minutes or so, Snively could feel Sam relax and picked her up. He carried her back to her room and laid her back in bed.

He uncovered her head and looked away. The side of her head was caked with dried blood. He saw a large bruise on her cheek and her bottom lip busted. 'I have to fix this...I hope I can,' he thought. He put his hands as close as he could to her face without touching her. A shimmery green light sparkled from his hands, much to his surprise. He was actually healing her. He watched as the wounds on Sam's face slowly disappeared. Sam looked at him for the first time since he had gotten home. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Yes," she replied softly. She flung the blanket off of her, seeing his shocked expression. She knew it was not because of her bare skin but because of the wounds. He never saw her this bad. She could not forgive herself either for letting him see them and treating them. She felt it made her look weak...but she was too tired to do it herself. He ran his hand gently down her body, feeling saddened. He wondered how long this had been going on, how long she had been lying to him. He quickly healed her, knowing she had to be feeling better because of it.

"He did this, didn't he?" Snively questioned frigidly as he finished healing her.

"N-no," she replied. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine." He got up and left, planning on checking up on her later.

- - - -

Snively sat up in his bed, gasping for air. 'Why can't I breathe?' he thought frantically. He got up, trying to figure out how he was not breathing. Nothing was around his neck. He was sure there was plenty of oxygen for him to breathe. He just could not figure out what was causing this. One thing he was sure of was the fact that he was dying quickly. 'Sam!' he thought, orbing to her bedroom. He was mildly surprised that he could do that at that moment.

"Sam?" he croaked, going to her bed. She was not there. He heard something moving around in the closet. He walked up to the closet's door slowly, knowing it would cost him. He threw the sliding door to the closet open and gasped, and not because of the lack of air but because of the sight he had just witnessed. He grabbed one of Sam's sais and cut the tight rope tied to the bar of the closet. Sam fell to the floor, coughing. "Sam, are you alright? Who did this?"

"I did," she said quietly. He took her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Sam, you don't need to cover up for Demetri. I know he did this to you," Snively said.

"No he didn't. I did this. I tried to kill myself!" Sam yelled, her voice raw. He looked at her in shock.

"Why?" he asked. He was on his knees holding her. He wanted her close to him.

"I want out. I want out of this now."

"Break up with him," he ordered.

"I can't! It's too late." He kissed her quickly, then regretted it. She looked up at him, tears still running freely down her face. He looked away. He knew he should not have done that.

"I'm sor-" She turned his head and kissed him. "Sam, we can't. You're less than two days from being remarried. It would be wrong."

"I don't care," she breathed. Her lips crashed down on his quickly, startling him. She pushed him down to the floor roughly. He pushed her face away from him.

"Sam, think about this," he began.

"I have and I want this. I want you!" She began to kiss him again. He shoved her away.

"Sam, we cannot do this!"

"Don't give me that!" she snapped. She stood and watched as he slowly got up. "You know as well as I that we both want this. I've watched you stare at me. I've seen your glares at Demetri. I know you hate him for getting my love and for loving me."

"I don't hate him," Snively replied. "I just don't think he's your type."

"Then what is my type?" Sam asked icily. He walked up to her slowly.

"Someone who is intelligent, who can understand you. They also have to know how to treat you right, such as how to hold you, how to touch you," he said softly, closing in on her. "How to kiss you."

"Where will I ever find such a person?" she asked quietly as he pulled her closer to him. "Perhaps I should date October again."

"No," Snively snapped.

"Upset?" she inquired playfully. "So, who should I be with if not Demetri or October?"

"Me," Snively said before pulling Sam into a rough but passionate kiss. He shoved her into the bed. He got in the bed, getting on top of her and began kissing her more. She kissed him just as intensely and whined when he parted from her. He reached up over his head and pulled his tank top off, feeling suddenly hot. He quickly went in for another kiss, caressing her body.

/I love you, Sam./

/And I love you, Snively./ He pulled her shirt off, feeling her bare skin.

"I've got you back," he said before kissing her passionately...

- - - -

Snively yawned and stretched. He looked over his shoulder and felt disgusted with himself. Sam was curled up into him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. He knew he should be happy: after all, Sam was back in his arms. She came back to him willingly. But, he couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself. This whole thing was his fault. If he had come clean about his affair with Sydney, then Sam would not have dated October and she certainly wouldn't be a day away from marrying Demetri. Snively's blood boiled when his love's fiancé's name was brought up. He hurt Sam. He had hurt Sam so much which was why she was so upset a lot. Snively knew that was why Sam tried to kill herself. She was not happy. She wanted to end it all. And she was deadly close to succeeding. If he had not come into her bedroom and stopped her, neither of them would be alive. The one thing he could not understand was why Sam tried to commit suicide knowing he would die with her. Maybe she did not think about that. Maybe she had thought he would not die if she killed herself.

"What am I going to do with you?" Snively muttered. He rested his hand on her back, moving it up and down. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. He noticed a shimmer of color on her chest and rolled over onto his left side. He picked up the pendant from between her breasts, wondering why he did not notice it last night. As he examined the necklace, he remembered he bought it for her about a year ago. He remembered how her eyes lit up when seeing the necklace and then how she looked after realizing how much the diamond necklace must have cost. He rolled over onto his back again and sighed. He wanted her to wake up so he could have someone to converse with. She sighed contentedly and rolled over onto him again.

He moved his free hand to the back of her head while his other hand was resting between her shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what life with Sam was like before they had divorced. Things were much simpler. He would get up, spend the day with his wife, and go to bed with her. Though it was ridiculously simple, it was pleasant. Snively felt her beginning to stir some and smiled, though he was so worried about her. Sam yawned quietly and snuggled into him. Her clear blue eyes glanced up at him before closing, she smiling.

"Ai shite imasu," she murmured. He looked down at her. What did that mean? He was sure that those were words of endearment; he just did not know what they meant.

"Good morning," Snively replied, feeling her sigh with contentedness. At least she was happy for the moment.

She smiled. "Good morning, my love."

"Sam, we're not lovers."

"Then what was last night?"

"Us at our mental breaking points." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Why are you still here, in my bed, if last night meant nothing but a good time to you?"

"I never said it meant nothing to me."

"So it did?"

"Of course. My romantic relationship with you has been restored."

"Well, not completely," Sam said dejectedly. "We...I still have Demetri to deal with."

"Sam, break up with him," Snively urged. "He's bad for you."

"Tell me about it," she sighed. He heard remorse come out strongly.

"Why? What's wrong?" She sighed again and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"You'll hate me for this," she said, reaching under the bed. She pulled a small box out from under the bed.

"I could never hate you," he replied as she handed him the box.

"Not yet."

He opened the box and nearly freaked out. "You've...you've been doing drugs? Why?"

"Demetri forced them on me and got me hooked," she whispered, tears spilling down her face again. "Three to seven hits a day."

"A day?"

"Hey, I only had two and a half yesterday," she said defensively. He shook her.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you understand how dangerous those things are?! They could've killed you! They could have killed us. What would you have done if Serenity had found these?"

"I KNOW, okay? I just...I couldn't stop myself. They took the pain away," she answered.

He picked up a needle in repulsion. "I...I don't understand why you've kept this from me."

"I knew how upset you'd be."

"Is this all of it?" Snively asked.

"Yeah; that's all he'd let me have."

"You weren't...high last night, were you?"

"No, I wasn't." He raised his hand to scratch his head and saw her cringe. "Please don't punish me."

"Punish you?" He must have looked astounded because she looked at him curiously. He pulled her into his arms and let her sob. Deep inside, however, he wanted Demetri to pay for what he had done. Snively wanted to kill him for hurting his beloved Sam. And that was what he intended to do...

- - - -

Snively spent the entire day with Sam. Any plans he had before were quickly cancelled because he thought Sam's health was so much more important. He comforted her as much as he could and made sure she was happy. She of all people deserved that after everything she had been going through. As they were eating dinner, he had such an incredible urge to tell her something, something he should have told her years ago.

"Sam," Snively said. She looked up.

"Yeah?" she replied cautiously.

"Do you remember those divorce papers you signed years ago?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam replied miserably, not wanting to remember that horrible day. It nearly killed her. "What of it?"

"They were fraud." She looked up at him in shock.

"They were…they were fake?"

"Yes. I used them as a way to make you understand that I was so upset with you. Though neither of us was thinking clearly, especially me, I didn't honestly think you'd take me seriously." He paused. "Wait, why did you take me so seriously?"

"You were so angry that I was afraid of you. That's the first time I've seen you angry. I did as you told me to because of that."

"I frightened you?" he queried. She nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Not much damage," she smiled. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. As they were getting ready for bed, Sam went in Snively's bedroom. "Let's renew our vows."

He looked at her as he shed his shirt. "Why?"

"Well, neither of us had vows during our two weddings. Besides, it wouldn't be anything formal."

"Not now." She sat on his bed, playing with the bottom corner of her robe.

"Why not?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I think that we should wait until we are crowned king and queen, that way, we can show the world."

"I like it."

"Good, because I want to do this at our coronation. But before that happens, we need to treat that nasty drug problem of yours," Snively said, slipping on a tank top.

"Well what do you propose I do?" Sam answered.

"Why not go to rehab?" he suggested.

"No! I'm not going," she blurted.

"It would only be for a couple of days and a few classes. It will be good for you."

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll go with one exception."

"What's that?"

'You come with me."

"No. I've done nothing wrong. Why should I go?"

"Because you love me?"

"Because you want me to suffer with you. Now drop it."

"I'm 'not' going."

"You are going, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Whatever," she said haughtily, watching him get on his computer. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hmm, did you know that Russian is now the second nationally spoken language of the universe now?" Snively said.

"Really?" Sam replied. "In that case, you better start brushing up on your Russian."

"I should." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Now go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Wait, what? You're actually making me go through with this?"

"Yes; after all, this is your wedding."

"Alright," she spoke. She settled into his bed, seeing him raise a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to sleep by myself."

"Alright, whatever." He got in bed, shutting off the light. As soon as he settled in, he noticed Sam looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Why are you wearing a shirt when it's 65 degrees outside?"

"Because you're in here."

"Fine," she replied smugly. She sat up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it up and pulled it off. "There."

"S-Sam, p-put that back on."

"Why? Does it bother you?" Sam queried playfully. "Now you can go shirtless without feeling guilty."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I care?"

"Okay, I was just making sure," he replied while shedding his shirt. He settled back in, taking Sam into his arms. "Your skin's really soft."

She gave him a kiss. "Yours is too. Night."

"Good night, Angel moy," he whispered before falling asleep. She smiled before realizing something. 'Snively spoke Russian!'

- - - -

"Sam, if you don't hurry up, you'll miss your own wedding," Snively said, knocking on her bedroom door.

"I'm not going looking like a damn poodle!" Sam yelled from behind the door.

"Can I at least come in?" he inquired.

"Yeah." He opened the door and saw her seated at her vanity table. Her back was to him but he knew she was irritated.

"You look great," he commented, trying to make her feel better. She turned around with a menacing glare. He saw the front of the dress and refrained from wincing and laughing. It was frilly and poofy with a large sash at the waist and bows with hints of light pinks and lavenders. Her hair was piled up on her head in tight curls. Her make up was completely different, making her face unfamiliar to him, except for her eyes. 'Something tells me that this was not her choice.'

"If you make one joke, I swear you will find this fancy little Loubiton heel shoved so far up your a-"

"I get it!" he interjected. "If you don't like it, redo it."

She sighed in agitation. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She did so, feeling him take out the bobby pins and hair extensions from her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started brushing her hair out.

'Something I have to do to Serenity quite often," he replied. By the time he was finished, she was in a better mood. She touched her hair lightly, loving the feathery feel. It felt wavier and was curled at the ends. "Well?"

She turned to him. "I love it! Thank you so much. But seriously, how did you know that?"

"Serenity gets a hold of your curling iron and tries to do her hair like yours. She messes up a lot and I do damage control." He paused. "I'm actually surprised that she hasn't burned herself once."

"Makes sense," Sam replied, commenting on his first statement. "Now, I'm taking off the make-up and putting on a lighter shade."

"You'll look more like yourself." He sighed. "We need to talk."

"What about?" she asked as she removed some of her make-up.

"I'm not going to your wedding," Snively spoke quietly. She stopped removing her make-up and looked at him.

"Why?" She sounded hurt.

"I can't handle watching you marrying you someone else."

"I'm breaking up with Demetri, 'member?"

"Something tells me that you'll back out of it," Snively answered stiffly.

"I will not!" she replied, turning to face him. He smiled warmly at her as he helped her from her chair. He put his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead. "Please come."

"No." He quickly let go of her when she rested her head on his shoulder. "You really hate that dress, don't you?"

"More than you know." She opened a portal and walked towards it before turning around again. "Hey, can you do me a huge favor since you're not coming to my wedding?"

"Sure."

"Can you go to the Underworld and get a sandy-blonde haired man? He has brown eyes."

"What's his name?"

"Can't say but he knows your name. Come to the church afterwards." She winked at him before disappearing in the portal. He thought about what she asked him to do and realized it was an order, a mission. He left his hut, bumping into October.

"Sorry. Hey, have you seen-"

"She already left. Come on," he said, opening a portal. He pulled her with him.

"Wh-"

"No time to explain." Snively pulled October through the portal and began running down the hall of the Underworld…

- - - -

"Where is Sydney?" Sam wondered softly.

'Why?" she heard Demetri's voice reply.

"Darling, you know you're not supposed to see your bride before the wedding," she smiled as she turned to face him. Her face turned into a look of pure horror. "No. You can't be…it's not possible."

"I just wanted to admire my bride's beauty," he said in his normal voice. She tried to run but he quickly grabbed her. "Ah, ah. We wouldn't want something to happen to Serenity, would we?"

She struggled in his tight grip. "Let her go, Xavier!"

"Or what?" he sneered, putting a bracelet on her wrist. "You have no magic."

She broke free of his grip and tried to form an energy ball, but found she could not. She tried to force the bracelet off as he came closer to her but the bracelet refused to budge. "What sort of bracelet is this?"

He grabbed her again. "The sort that prevents magic usage. By the way, it won't come off unless I take it off or if I happen to die."

"Great," Sam replied sarcastically. He slapped her.

"You know I don't like your sarcastic remarks." His face grew more serious than before.

"What?" she demanded, glaring at him. "It's 'your' fault that my husband is sending me to rehab."

He pushed her against the wall. "What did you call Snively?"

"What he is," Sam retorted. "My husband."

"You divorced him nearly six years ago."

"We remarried over a year ago. Besides, according to him, those divorce papers were fake."

"I suppose that doesn't matter," he sneered. "You'll be mine in an hour."

"You don't have me. I-I hate you. I will be the one who will kill you," Sam said coldly, breaking out of his grip and walked away. She stopped and flashed her trademark smile briefly. "Oh, Xavier, by the way, the night before last, I tried to commit suicide."

"So?" he answered testily. He hated how she had that lilted tone in her voice.

"Well, after that, Snively saved me," she paused for a moment, looking like she could laugh in his face, "we made passionate love!"

"WHAT?" Xavier sputtered.

"Yeah." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. "He's sooo much better than you ever were. He didn't act as if I were some toy that he could throw around."

"Come back here, Sam!" Xavier ordered, his face flushed. She laughed at him carelessly and continued walking. He hit the wall before transforming into his guise. "Now to claim my prize.'

- - - -

"Snively, what's going on?" October said, trying to keep up with him. "What are we looking for?"

"Not what," Snively replied, "who."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Sam sent me down here to find some guy."

"A guy?"

"Yes." They walked on in silence.

"Are you worried? Like something could go wrong?" October queried.

"Of course." They walked into the prison, seeing an almost vacant place. There was only one prisoner, the one they were sent after.

"Snively? What are you doing here? What's going on?" the prisoner queried.

"I could ask the same, Demetri," Snively replied, once he found his voice.

"How's Sam? Is she okay?"

"It depends," Snively answered icily. "Before or after you hooked her on drugs? Or when you're not beating her?!"

"What? I've never hit Sam nor have I ever introduced her to drugs," Demetri said defensively.

Before Snively could say something, October interjected, "come on. Right now, we need to get you to the church."

"For what?" Demetri asked as Snively busted the lock on the cell door and let him out.

"You 'wedding.'" October replied, giving him a weird look. Snively noticed the looks of concern and horror on Demetri's face.

"Wait, how long have you been down here?"

"I don't know; it was late February when I was brought down here."

"Then who's at the church marrying Sam?" October inquired. Snively's eyes narrowed as he formed a fist.

"Xavier."

- - - -

"Do you Demetri take Samantha as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the minister queried. 'Demetri' gave Sam's hands a small squeeze, smiling as she looked at the doors in worry. 'Puh. Probably thinks he can still save her.'

"I do," Xavier said.

"Samantha, do you take Demetri to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I…" she began. She glanced around the sanctuary and saw her foster family, her parents, Sophia and her Senshi, her own Senshi and their soul mates. She saw her celebrity friends and the real Demetri's friends and family. She looked down at her daughter, Serenity, and across the room to her other daughter, Hope, wanting to protect them no matter the cost. 'They still have a good chance towards a decent life; I don't and I'll be cursed if I forfeit it for my own acts of selfish happiness.'

"Samantha? Do you?" the minister pressed.

'Come on, Snively!' she thought frantically. Sam glanced at the double doors one last time before sighing shakily. "I…I-I do."

"If anyone has a plausible reason as to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister paused for a long moment. He noticed the bride looking at the door, as if she were waiting for someone to come in and rescue her. "In that case, you may ki-"

"-Wait!" Snively yelled, bursting through the door with October and a man identical to the groom. "That's not Demetri!"

"What are you talking about?" the groom retorted. "Of course I am!"

All of the Senshi slowly got up while Snively stormed down the aisle. By then, the minister was gone. Sam tried to pull away from Xavier, now in his actual persona, who was dragging her with him to escape. Demons began swarming into the sanctuary, causing the Senshi to take up arms. Snively shot several demons, vanquishing them. He soon began throwing energy balls after realizing that his gun shots were not working.

"Snively!" Sam screamed, horror strong in her tone. He turned and fell to his knees. He looked down and saw a sword in his stomach. Xavier jerked it from him, walking away. Snively fell to the ground, hearing Sam's sobs as Xavier forced her to go with him.

'No, I can't,' Snively thought weakly as her tried to stop the blood flow. 'Not after I just got her back.' He got up slowly, trying to ignore the pain. He gave himself a running head start before orbing to Xavier. He tackled him to the ground before firing his gun at Xavier. He rolled onto his back, barely taking notice of Sam coming to his aid. She healed him quickly, tears streaming down her face and onto him. Her dress began to soak up his blood that he had poured. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing while his wife sobbed more.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sam, I'm fine. I'm just tired," he replied, starting to feel better. He felt her head on his chest, her hands clinging to his shirt. "It's okay."

She gave a small laugh. "I know, love, I know."

"OCTOBER!" Cale yelled. The two looked up, seeing Cale pulling his soul mate off someone, a Senshi. Sam and Snively got up, Sam helping Cale. She jerked October away, holding her as still as she could.

"Get Arable medical treatment," Sam spoke, struggling to keep October in her grip. Leo checked Arable's pulse and then looked at Sam and Snively.

"It wouldn't do any good. She's dead," Leo replied.

"October, what the hell were you thinking?! You killed a Senshi!" Sam yelled. The damphir broke free of her grip.

"She betrayed us! She sold us out to the Underworld!" October replied, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Nonsense!" Sophia spoke curtly. "She would never betray her kingdom. Now fall back!"

"I don't take orders from you," October snapped, "nor will I ever serve you!"

"October!" Sam said sharply. "That's enough."

"What? You won't let your Senshi fight their own battles?" Sophia sneered.

"That's enough!" Sam replied, tossing a small energy ball at her sister, knocking her back. "Let's go."

"Good plan," Snively agreed. He and the rest of his Senshi orbed out of the church and home.

"You did it," Sam said happily, being swooped up into Snively's arms. The other Senshi were also dancing around, just as excited.

"What did I do?" Snively queried.

"You won this war!" his wife answered before giving him a kiss.

"Ne magU zhIt' bes teya. LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsEy dushOyu," he murmured. She giggled. He gave her a puzzled look. "Hmm?"

"LyubImaya, ne voln OOysya," she smiled, her hand on his cheek. "Ya bUdu vsegdA lybIt' tebyA."

"Good to know," he said before giving her a long kiss. Their Senshi began cheering and continued after they broke the kiss off.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked.

"Sydney, where have you been?" Snively asked, Sam still in his arms.

'I've been trying to find my soul mate," Sydney replied. Sam groaned.

"He's been here the whole time!"

"Who?" the red head inquired.

"Bane," Snively spoke. The aforementioned man stepped up, watching Sydney.

"No," she replied. "We never connected."

"You never kissed," Sam said.

"So?" Sydney pressed.

"That's how you connect." The other Senshi remained silent. They knew how serious this was. "Why do you think we kept him around?"

"I don't k—" Bane quickly grabbed Sydney and gave her a quick kiss. She felt like her mind was being pulled towards Bane and his was being shoved towards hers. She saw every single memory of his at once and she knew he was seeing her memories as well. He pulled away from her, watching her expression. /Sydney?/

/Bane?/ They smiled.

"Better?" Sam asked playfully.

"Yeah," Sydney answered.

'But how did you know?" Bane queried.

"I didn't," Sam admitted. "But-"

"I did," Snively said, "and I told her."

"What now?" Alex queried.

"We take back the Moon Kingdom," Snively spoke, seeing his wife nod. Then he noticed her eyes looking distant. "But for right now, let's get some rest."

"We have to go to bed?" Jenie asked loudly. "It's only two!"

"No," Snively replied. "I figured we could relax for the rest of the day. You are dismissed." The Senshi quickly dispersed, Sydney and Bane being the quickest of them all.

"Um, I want you to come with me," Sam said.

"Don't you want to change first? I don't think it would be acceptable to go out in a bloodstained wedding dress," Snively replied. She nodded and went in their bedroom. He followed her, watching her go through the closet, going through her clothes.

"Hey, you better change too. Your shirt's bloody." She paused. "And I mean your undershirt too."

"Toss me a shirt then." She threw a shirt at him. He looked at it and rolled his eyes before throwing it back at her.

"One of mine, Sam."

"It was," she protested as he came in.

"Yeah, right," he answered sarcastically. He grabbed one of his black shirts.

"'You' gave it to me," she said. He pulled his bloody shirts off, pulling a clean undershirt over his head.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her staring. She looked away.

"Nothing." She reached behind her back, trying to reach the zipper of her dress, watching her relax. "Now we can burn this hideous thing."

"Anyways, where are we going?" Snively inquired, changing his pants. Sam pulled her T-shirt over her head.

"I want you to come with me to see Demetri," Sam replied, sliding on her jeans. "I have to end this."

"If you're sure about this," he answered, putting his shirt on like a coat. He buttoned it quickly.

"I am," she spoke. She unbuttoned two of the top buttons of his shirts. "There. Can you breathe now?"

"I could before," he said stiffly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to button your shirt all the way up to your chin. You seem miserable when you wear it that way."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." They walked out of their closet, getting their shoes. "Wait, I don't want to wear these."

"Why not?" Snively questioned as she went back in the closet.

"Because I wear those for training," she replied, throwing shoes out of the closet. 'Where 'are' they?' she wondered, throwing a boot behind her.

"What do they look like?"

"Tennis shoes; white, silver, and black."

"Then they're out here already."

"My Nike ones?" Her head popped out of the closet.

"I don't know." He tossed her the shoe.

"No, these are my converse." She dropped the shoe and began looking through the closet again.

"What's the difference?" Snively asked.

"Those are my 'Converse' and I'm looking for my 'Nike's.' There're more differences but I don't want to get into it."

"Um, how many shoes have you thrown out?" he queried, looking at the mess.

"I don't know; maybe thirty?" she replied. Two more pairs of shoes came flying out of the closet.

"Thirty?"

"Yeah." One more pair of shoes was thrown out and one hit him in the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Snively looked at the shoe; black, silver, and white were the colors and it was a sneaker.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What?" he hear her reply, then curse about not being able to find her shoes.

"The Nike symbol is a checkmark, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Come here; I found them."

"You did?" Sam inquired, orbing to him from the closet. "Hey thanks! I was certain that they were in the closet."

"They were until one of them hit me in the head."

"Oh, sorry," Sam replied, putting her shoes on and tying them quickly. "Let's go."

"Fine by me," Snively answered, opening a portal. Sam unlocked her lambo, getting in the driver's seat. As soon as Snively was in the passenger's seat and his door was shut, Sam drove off. After half an hour, Sam pulled into the gated community where the celebrities lived. She drove to Demetri's gate and pressed in the password in the keypad, waiting for the gate to open. "Why do celebrities insist on having gates?"

"To keep out psycho fans and the paparazzi," Sam replied. She shut off her lambo before the two of them got out. They walked up to the door of the mansion, Sam behind Snively.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he inquired.

"I want you to go ahead of me."

"Oh no! I did not get thirty pairs of shoes thrown at me and get hit in the head just to watch you back down. Now go talk to him."

"But I-"

"Sam, do it."

"Fine." She knocked on Demetri's door quickly. They stood for a moment, waiting. "Well, I guess he's not here. Let's go."

"Sam, he's coming. I know you're nervous-"

"No I'm not!"

"-but you're going to have to get over it."

She sighed. "Alright. But…how did you…?"

"I could feel it." The door opened and the two turned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Demetri queried. Sam backed up a step.

"Sam wants to discuss your relationship with you," Snively replied, pushing Sam closer to Demetri.

"Please, come in," he said, allowing them entry to his mansion.

"Thanks," Snively replied. "Why don't you two go talk? I'll stay here."

"Um-" Sam began.

"Okay," Demetri replied. He guided Sam into a room and closed the door. 'And now I wait,' Snively thought, sitting down in a chair.

- - - -

"Demetri, I'm sorry, but we should really break up," Sam spoke, sitting gingerly on one of his couches. She cringed when he moved.

"I know," Demetri replied. "We barely know each other."

"Yeah, that and the fact that Xavier impersonated you," she said.

"It's not that."

"Oh?"

"It's just that you never told me that you and Snively were still married. I wouldn't have dated you if I had known that."

"Demetri," Sam asked, "did you propose to-"

"Xavier did."

"I see." She began to sound upset.

"Honestly, I was going to break up with you after a few dates."

"O-oh."

"I'm not blind, Sam," Demetri said.

"What are you talking about?" she replied.

"Anyone can see that you and Snively are made for each other. I was going to break up with you in hopes that you would go back to him. Sam, you 'need' him in your life and he needs you. Now, go to him and forget me while I try to forget you," Demetri said.

"Dude, we're both celebrities. There's no way we can forget each other and I don't want to forget you," Sam answered. "We had a relationship before Xavier interrupted."

"Yeah, but still…We better get back to Snively. He's probably worried by now," Demetri joked. She giggled. They got up and left the room…

- - - -

"How did it go?" Snively queried as Demetri and Sam walked up to him.

"It went well," Demetri said. Sam stood beside her husband as he got up.

"That's good," Snively replied.

"Yep," Sam agreed, smiling. Then she grew serious. "Demetri, you cannot tell anyone about the battle today. You will expose us all."

"And possibly get us all killed," Snively pointed out. "As for the rest of your family, we'll erase their memories of today. Yes, they'll know there was a wedding but you and Sam both agreed to end it quickly and peacefully for fear of making a mistake."

"Uh..thanks?" Demetri answered. The other two smiled.

"Not a problem," Sam said. "Listen, we really have to go. We have the Senshi to feed, Serenity more than likely needs a bath again, and we have some major reading to do."

"See you guys later then," Demetri replied, leading them outside.

"Bye, Demetri," Sam smiled as she and her husband got back in her lambo. Demetri waved as the two drove off. 'What a pair,' he thought before going inside.

- - - -

"What's all this?" Snively queried as he and Sam walked into the dining room at HQ. The long dining room table was set for two with a vase in the middle of the table. In the vases were two red roses. The plates were nearly filled with food and the glasses filled with wine. The lights went out and Sam quickly pulled out her sais while Snively formed an energy ball. They relaxed some when small white lights flickered on. Snively slowly put out his energy ball, signaling Sam to sheath her sais. She reluctantly did as asked, but remained on guard.

"Surprise!" Ikshu laughed as she and the rest of the Senshi appeared.

"'Surprise?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Erika and Alex replied.

"You guys have worked so hard training us and teaching us. You house us, feed us, and pay for everything we need," Jenie said.

"You guys protect us with your lives and helped us get our lives together," Danielle brought up.

"We just wanted to say thanks for everything," Sydney said.

"You didn't have to do all this just to say 'thanks,'" Snively answered.

"No, we did," October spoke. "Besides, you guys haven't been on a date in a long time and really need to reconnect."

"Enjoy!" Alex said before the Senshi left. The couple looked at each other before walking to the table. Snively pulled the chair out for Sam and pushed it up to the table after she sat down.

"Thanks," she smiled. He went around the table and sat down at the place set for him. The two ate quietly, enjoying the peace. "What do you think Sophia's planning?"

"Sam…"

"Sorry." She yawned a little and continued to eat. He smiled faintly, reached across the table and took her hand. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks for saving my ass today."

"It's what I do."

"And I'm sorry about hitting you in the head with my shoe," Sam apologized.

"It's fine. It's not like I haven't been hit with worse because I have."

"But still," Sam spoke before yawning again. He smiled before yawning also.

"Don't we sound lively?" Snively queried playfully. They laughed and tried to finish their meal. They slowly fell asleep, propping their heads on their hands. Soon, their heads were on the table, their eyes closed. Snively heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Hey, how is everything?" Sydney asked, coming in with Bane. They noticed the couple sleeping with their heads down on the table. "Should we leave them here?"

"No," Bane replied. "We should orb them to bed. If we don't, they'll be complaining about their necks tomorrow."

"Eh, guess you're right," Sydney spoke as they walked up to the couple. "I'll orb Sam, you orb Snively."

"You know, I kinda figured I'd orb Snively when you said 'I'll orb Sam.'"

"Quit being a smart ass," Sydney retorted.

"Couldn't help it," Bane grinned. They orbed the dozing couple to their bedroom. They laid the two on the bed. They quietly left the room and walked down the royal corridor.

"You 'do' realize you owe me a lot," Sydney spoke frigidly.

"What for?" Bane answered.

"You've caused me so much pain these past few months. Why did you hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You just seemed to be one of those people who were always busy and wouldn't have enough time for a relationship. But then Snively and Sam approached me and explained everything. I just decided to wait until you were ready."

"Oh, Bane," Sydney said. He took her left hand and knelt down.

"I love you, Sydney, and I would be honored if you would be my wife," Bane proposed. Sydney smiled down at him, tears spilling down her face.

"Of course," she whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's great," he replied, standing up and hugging her. "As for your ring, I thought it would be cool if you picked it out."

She gave him a long kiss. "I love you."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

"When should we start planning our wedding?"

"Well, probably tomorrow. We should get married sometime after Sam and Snively are coronated. Then again, we could kill two birds with one stone and get married when they are getting coronated. Or we could-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Sydney said, pulling her fiancé to her. They orbed to their bedroom, happy with their new life together.

The End….for now.

'The Flame in All of Us' is by Thousand Foot Krutch.


End file.
